1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to Marine and Fishing Equipment and more particular to boat anchor line shock absorbing and cushioning.
2. Prior Art
Small boat anchors have, traditionally, been lowered and retrieved by hand or a hand operated winch. This worked well but was very slow and laborious. The hand operated winch gave way to power operated means, electric, hydraulic and such.
A means of absorbing the shock loading of the line and the resulting shock loading it imposed on the hoisting means, was desirable. Also desirable was the cushioning of the line due to wave action caused by weather, passing boats, and the act of retrieving the anchor line. This is particularly true as the anchor reaches the top of its travel and is suddenly stopped at high speed. It was imperative that the anchor line be free of any encumbrance while being retrieved. The prior art will confirm this need.
A search of the relevant prior art revealed the following U.S. Patents; Ciconne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,309; Besonen, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,753; Seiichi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,845; and Ropa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,566; Johnson Worldwide Associates, letters and DeckHand.TM. parts list.
All of the cited patents employ the use of coiled springs, compression and tension, to absorb the shock loads imparted on the lines attached to an anchor but mostly to moored boats at dock. The complexity of the cited devices are, by nature, difficult and very expensive to manufacture for the intended purpose. Any device operating in the marine environment should be kept as simple as possible. The fewer the parts contained in the assembly the less chance of a malfunction.
Besonen teaches the multiple use of his device to moor boats as well as anchor them. FIG. 1 in his drawings depict a boat at anchor with his device attached between the anchor and the boat. Multiple lines are attached to the device in order to moor the boat as well.
The dual use of this arrangement is awkward at best with the ever present danger of becoming entangled in the extra line . Mechanical means of retrieval is not possible due to the device being located within the anchor line. It cannot pass through line guides or be wound on a spool. Seiichi teaches the use of air as well as spring action to provide the damping action. It is not suited or intended for use under water or in the marine environment.
Ciconne, Besonen and Ropa, in the prior art, teach installation of their devices in-line between the boat and the attaching point or anchor. It, thus, becomes very difficult to quickly throw a mooring line over a cleat or piling. This docking operation should be performed quickly and accurately.